Rules: Events
Rules for Events During every game turn, a number of events can occur around the universe that will effect different aspects of the game. There is roughly a 50-50% chance of an event effecting each player's government. There is also a 50-50% chance of an event effecting each quarter of the universe, which basically means that an event will occur that can effect all areas of one part of the universe. There is also a 10% chance every turn of a Universal event occurring, this is a event that will effect the entire universe at in general. For each event that occurs, there is a 50-50% random chance that the event will be positive or negative. A positive event will benefit those affected by the event, meanwhile a Negative event will be disruptive or harmful to those affected by the event. Universal Events Space Events 1. Graviton Ellipse A graviton ellipse is a stable pocket of normal space moved by a surrounding elliptical gravimetric distortion perimeter measuring millions of terajoules of subspace energy. Graviton ellipses travel through subspace, emerging into normal space and extra-dimensional realms only when they are in proximity of objects that emit electromagnetic energy, such as spacecraft and dark matter asteroids. The ellipses themselves generate an electromagnetic radiation field of dangerous levels to humanoids that make the anomaly react like a magnet drawn to another magnet, relative to its target. When a Graviton Ellipse event occurs, it will be drawn to the closet or largest starship, bombarding the area in powerful electromagnetic energy, the Graviton Ellipse will attempt to absorb the starship. 2. Subspace Shockwave A subspace shock wave is a violent release of energy which travels at faster-than-light velocities, and which can be created by the destruction of large stellar bodies, such as a planet or a star. The Subspace shock wave can damage or even destroy starships and planets. Subspace Shock Wave will also cause a subspace disturbance that renders most FTL travel impossible for a period of time. 5. Subspace Rift A subspace rift is a rupture of a region of subspace instability where subspace extrudes into normal space due to excessive exposure to warp field energy. Such a phenomenon is characterized by tetryon radiation and high-energy distortion waves, and is extremely sensitive to the exposure of further warp field energy or hyper/jump drive energy. Ships exposed to a Subspace Rift can suffer damage from Distortion wave and high levels of tetryon radiation. Ships are also restricted to sub-light propulsion or risk additional damage. 6. Subspace Tear A subspace tear is a violently destructive phenomenon which can occur naturally or be created as a byproduct of an isolytic burst. Attracted to the energy output of warp cores, hyperdrives or jump drives, such a tear could continue to expand until sealed. A subspace tear will chase a starship and rip it apart on a sub-atomic level upon contact. Shields have little effect against a subspace tear. a subspace tear can be seal by ejecting an exploding a warp core, hyperdrive or jump engine. Typically a ship destroyed by a subspace tear will result in the subspace tear closing due to the warp core/hyperdrive/Jump drive exploding when the ship is destroyed. 8. Supernova A supernova is an astronomical event that occurs during the last stellar evolutionary stages of a massive star's life, whose dramatic and catastrophic destruction is marked by one final titanic explosion. This explosion will destroy everything in the system including planet. This event will cause a star to become unstable and eventually turn into a supernova in a number of game turns. Either a solution to stabilize the star is required or the system must be evacuated before the star explodes. Category:Rules